


A chair for Tom

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Tom has no place to sit. So the captain orders Chakotay to order a chair for him.
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	A chair for Tom

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
